In Your Arms
by Liztress
Summary: Tamaki's close cousin enrolls in Ouran Academy for a month. What happens when she finds the perfect reason to stay for good? And how will it affect her little "problem" back home? Please be kind as this is my first fan fiction. TamakixHaruhi, KyoyaxOC
1. Prologue

In Your Arms Ouran High School Host Club Fanfiction By Liztress

Summary: Tamaki's close cousin enrolls in Ouran Academy for a month. What happens when she finds the perfect reason to stay for good? And how will it affect her little "problem" back home? Please be kind as this is my first actual fan-fiction. TamakixHaruhi, KyoyaxOC

Prologue

Inside a lilac suede purse, a sleek silver cellphone rings. Perfectly pedicured fingers reach in and grasp it. Another finger presses the talk button as the phone finds its way to an ear.

"Sooo... When is your jet getting here? You have to meet my daughter!" A male voice practically shouted from the phone. In the background, a myriad of voices could be heard.

"Um, Sempai... How many times do I need to remind you that I'm not your daughter?"  
"You can tell this is the first time he's used a cell phone."  
"I know... He's holding it like its a microphone, Hikaru."  
"Haru-chan, would you like to try this strawberry Pocky with me and Usa-chan? Pretty please?"

A smile forms on the dainty pink lips of a fair haired girl. _Maybe this trip will be fun_, she thinks to herself. As the voices continue to provide some background noise, she thinks back to why it is that she's going to Ouran Academy.

**Flashback-**

"Rizu-san, I do wish you could look at this logically. You're not really being forced into this as you are making it out to be." An older woman said as she sat on the edge of a purple silk bed. Rizu, the fair haired green eyed girl, ignored her words and continued to pack odds and ends from her closet. "Your father is only looking out for you and your brother. And must I tell you that Hiro-san isn't happy about it either but he's not ging to turn his back on the family."

"Hiro-san takes after Father too much, o-baa-san. If you told him that selling his prized Ferrari was good for the family, he'd do it in a heartbeat. And you know this." Rizu curtly replied as she fumbled to close her overstuffed luggage bags. "Besides, it's close to the time I normally take for vacation and I want to see Tamaki-san."

"Do you think he'll know how to help you with this ordeal you claim to have? The boy has been busy with his own things and you'll just add to it." The woman stood up and helped Rizu with the last bag. "But, if you feel like you need the break, I'll reserve the jet for you." With that, she kissed Rizu on the forehead and left. Sighing, Rizu plomped down on her bed and grabbed her cellphone.

**End Flashback-**

"It will be landing in ten minutes. When I think about it, I could have just drove to the school." Rizu remarked. She could have sworn she heard Tamaki cheering on the phone as she clicked it off. The trip only took 45 minutes to get from her father's mansion to the nearest airport to Ouran Academy. In this time, she pondered about what she could actually accomplish by running off because of her father's announcement. Two days prior, her brother and she were summoned into her father's study. It was always a rare occasion when he called for them to meet him there and this time was noexception. He informed them that as part of his wanting to entrust his business was well-cared for, he planned on arranging marriages for the both of them. Hiro, not one to displease his father, took the news well and thanked him for it. Rizu, on the other hand, took the news hard. Telling her father that she would never marry someone she never met, let alone loved, she stormed to her room. It was then that she called Tamaki, her cousin, and asked if he could talk his father and her uncle into letting her enroll for a month. Tamaki, always happy to help Rizu out as she was close to him before her family moved, had it set up not even five minutes later. Dreading to tell her father that she decided to leave, she was relieved when he told her that he already talked to Tamaki and was fine with her "vacation." He just wished she could understand why he did what he did. He was secretly hoping that the time away would help her clear her head and accept the arranged marriage like her brother did. _Well, maybe I can think of a good excuse as to why I shouldn't be expected to marry some stranger just because Father wants to make sure the business lives on after he's gone._ Rizu thought to herself. _Honestly, Hiro-san was going to inherit it anyways and I can take care of myself._


	2. Welcome Princess

Welcome, Princess

**A/N: I hope those who are reading this are enjoying it. Let me know if you think I need to fix something.**

"Welcome Princess!" A choir of male voices rang out as Rizu opened the door to the music room. Inside was all the Hosts dressed as royal fairies and the scenery was a breathtaking forest complete with a waterfall. Tamaki, dressed as Rizu could only assume was a fairy prince, held his left hand out. As soon as he recognized Rizu, his charming smile turned into a huge grin.

"Rizu-san! Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Tamaki exclaimed as he hopped off of wooden bench and towards Rizu. His arms wrapped around her and squeezed her tighly. Rizu's face went from a smile to a look of discomfort. Behind them, one of the twins walked up and pulled Tamaki off.

"You just talked to her like 10 minutes ago." The reddish brown hair boy remarked. Rizu was thankful for him getting Tamaki off of her as she knew how he enjoyed hugging people. Straightening her peach colored blouse, she introduced herself to the Hosts. Kaoru, the boy who pulled Tamaki off, and Hikaru were the twins. They look so identical, Rizu thought, but Hikaru's hair is a lighter shade than Kaoru's. Then she was tackled by a small boy called Honey by the rest of the Club. He had the scent of fresh strawberries and sugar. Mori, the tall and silent guy who seemed to be extremely close to Honey, nodded at her when she offered to shake his hand. Haruhi, the one Tamaki called his "daughter", offered a warm smile and grimace when Tamaki gushed about how cute her smile was. Rizu laughed at this and wondered if there was a closer bond between the two than what they were letting on. Last, she met Kyoya. The Shadow King, as the twins whispered into her ear, did not appear to be pleased much by her greeting and she couldn't help but feel like he was scanning her like she was something to buy. For the brief moment their eyes connected, her heart shuddered. Assuming it was just from the cold look he gave her, she diverted her attention to the more openly welcoming group.

"Tamaki-san, thank you for letting me stay here for awhile. It means a ton." Rizu replied after being served a cup of commoner's coffee. Wow, this stuff really is good, her mind thought.

"So..." Kaoru started.

"Why are you here?" Hikaru finished. Haruhi sighed and expressed her opinion of the twins being too forward. Rizu didn't mind. In fact, she hoped that maybe they could see how she felt the way she did. Only Tamaki knew and she was surprised to see he didn't blab to the others. It made her a bit happy.

"Well, my father decided to arrange my brother's and my marriages. For the sake of the business, he claims. While Hiro-san is fine with it, I'm angry that he expects me to accept this without a fight," Rizu shared. No one said a word as they waited for her to continue. "I told him how I felt. I won't marry some stranger."

"That seems like a childish thought," Kyoya replied, pushing his glasses up. "As professional as your father is, I'm rather surprised to see that he would allow his daughter to act like a brat."

Without realizing what she was doing, her hand raised up to smack him. Tamaki, unluckily moving at the wrong time, felt the force of her palm across his cheek. Tears welling from his eyes as he ran off to a corner of the room, Tamaki was muttering something about family values and his beautiful face being tainted. Kyoya tsked and as he turned to walk off, Rizu could see a smirk on his face. _That... jerk_, her mind reeled. _He must have known Tamaki was going to move._

**-Haruhi's POV**

_It hasn't been but an hour since Tamaki-sempai's cousin, Rizu-chan Suou, arrived and already things are getting bad. Never did I hear Kyoya-sempai call someone a brat. It has to be hard on Rizu-chan. I couldn't marry someone if it wasn't for love but Kyoya-sempai is always thinking of his merits. Funny thing is, I could have sworn that she walked in that his face lit up. I'm not sure if they've met before so maybe I should ask Tamaki-sempai._

Haruhi walked to the corner where Tamaki continued to sulk. The floor was soaked from his tears. Sighing, she leaned down closer to him.

"Sempai, I'm sure Rizu-chan didn't mean to smack you," Haruhi said, as Tamaki looked at her. The mark was already fading away. "Why, look at your face. You don't even know you were hit."

"Ah, daughter... You are so cute when you care." Tamaki murmured, the tears and floor drying. "I think she meant to hit Mother." Haruhi nodded. Oh how she wanted to ask him the hundreds of questions she had; ones about the club, Kyoya-sempai's remark, Tamaki-sempai's opinion of Rizu-chan's problem. But one kept jumping to the front of her mind. Over the past weeks, she developed feelings for the blond puppy dog eyed man who called her daughter. It was why she constantly told and begged him to not call that anymore. But everytime she wanted to tell him how her heart stopped when he touched her skin or the many flops her stomach did when he smiled at her, she lost her voice and the courage to tell him.


	3. Sunny Days, part 1

Sunny Days, part 1

**A/N: Thank you, Sweet Fragrance, for the first reviews and advice. I will follow it as best as I can, I promise. ^_^ I should point out that I do not own any of the Ouran High School Host Club (though I would love to at least own Kyoya). Also, I might not be able to bring a chapter a day but I will try to do at least one a week. As for how long this story will last, I have no clue. **

"Mori-sempai, Honey-sempai... Can you help me move these bags into the guest room?" Haruhi asked as she struggled to carry five suitcases, three of which were Tamaki's. The weekend was here and the Host Club decided to take a trip to the beach. Haruhi, remembering how the trip went last time, tried to get out of it. But her protests fell on deaf ears and Kyoya suggested that he'd take off a small potion of her debt.

"Sure, Haru-chan!" Honey exclaimed as he bounced over to her and grabbed the three largest bags, all were Tamaki's. Rizu wasn't sure just how he could manage carrying them but the small boy acted as they were lightweight. _I know Tamaki-san and he doesn't travel lightly, _she thought. It had been four days since she came here and for the most part, she got along with everyone. Except for him. _He always keeps his face behind that black book, _Rizu mused. _Maybe he's afraid I'll try to smack him again._

The ocean breeze felt good as the group stood outside of the private resort. Birds flew overhead and the sea waves crashed loudly in the distance. Hikaru and Kaoru were arguing with Tamaki about the swimsuit for Haruhi to wear. The twins wanted her to wear a powder blue tankini and Tamaki was wanting her wear something less revealing. Haruhi sighed as she told all three that she didn't plan on wearing either. The puppy dog eyes appeared on Tamaki's face as showed her the swimsuit he had chose: a red floral one piece that had a skirt attached to it. Haruhi must have known she had no option but to chose one and she really did like how nice the swimsuit Tamaki had picked out, so she grabbed it and asked Rizu to go with her to the changing rooms.

_Yes! My daughter chose me over those monkeys! _Tamaki's mind rejoiced. Though, he did have some help picking out the swimsuit from Kyoya. If you ever needed to know anything about one of the Hosts, Kyoya was the one to see. That black book contained more than the inventory and accounts of the Host Club; it also had a full background check on everyone. Even Rizu, Tamaki noticed yesterday.

**Flashback-**

Kyoya rarely let his book out of his sight but when the twins had caused a commotion in the gym and the teachers needed payment for the mess the girls left after seeing the them play one-on-one, he must have dropped it. Tamaki, normally not the nosy type when it comes to the book, had only meant to pick it up and put it somewhere safe when he saw a few lines about Haruhi's favorite colors and designs. Thumbing through it, he saw charts of how much the twins earn compared to the cost of Honey's sweets. _I wouldn't have known that Honey-sempai's sweets cost so much, _he remembered. Kyoya kept an excruciatingly accurate list of guests of the Host Club; past, present, and future. Names even Tamaki didn't remember were jotted down. He decided to put it up before Kyoya returned when Rizu's name caught his eye. Everything from her birth date to recent spending activities was there but the thing that stood out was the name of the man his uncle, her father, wanted her to marry. _That's got to be wrong. Kyoya couldn't possibly know that... _Tamaki's mind doubted what his eyes saw as he heard the sound of the music room door opening. Quickly, he slammed it shut and tossed it on the table Kyoya normally sat at.

**End Flashback-**

"Haruhi-chan, Rizu-chan... You guys look terrific." Kaoru stated, breaking Tamaki from his train of thought. Looking up, his eyes focused on Haruhi. The red tankini fitted her body just right and it showed off her curves. Noticing his eyes on her, Haruhi blushed as she grabbed a white terry cloth robe and slipped it on. Whereas Haruhi's swimsuit was modest and not so revealing, Rizu's deep purple two piece dared to show some flesh. From the boy shorts that made her legs look even longer than they were to the bikini top that Tamaki would have forbade his "daughter" to wear, the swimsuit looked more like one those models wore not one a high school teenager wore.

"Um, thanks guys." Haruhi muttered as she absently played with the edge of the robe. "I almost didn't come out but Rizu-chan made me." As she said this, a playful smile appeared on her friend's face. Pulling her hair back, Rizu used some matching ribbon to tie a bow to hold her hair back. No one saw the sterile white handkerchief that Kyoya placed directly under his nose or the small red stains when he placed it back in his shorts' pocket.

"Well, who's ready to hit the beach?" Rizu asked. The twins and Honey all cheered as the group made their way from where they were standing to the vast, underpopulated beach. Honey carried some small colorful pails and a shovel as he skipped ahead. Hikaru and Kaoru plotted a trick to play on Tamaki. Mori walked silently and Tamaki gushed about how the beautiful beach brought out the best side of him. Rizu, carrying a beach towel, walked directly in front of Kyoya when she stumbled over a rock that the others had made sure to step over. Preparing to hit face first on the hard ground, she was surprised to felt a strong hand grab her left arm and turn her towards the owner of the hand. Staring at Kyoya, she didn't notice he pulled her close to him or how fast her heart was pounding.

"Oh..." Rizu stammered.

"A thank you would suffice." Kyoya replied sternly. Abruptly, he released her arm and she realized that he saved her from hurting herself. _If he was going to act like this, he should have just let me fall down,_ Rizu thought. _But I have this strange feeling. It must be from almost falling. _

"Thank you, Kyoya-sempai." She curtly responded. Then she whirled around and sprinted to where the rest of the group was on the path. He smirked as he watched her catch up to them and slowed her pace. _Maybe this will be fun,_ he thought as he pushed his glasses up and picked up the stone. He placed it out of the way on the side of the path.

**Another A/N: **It seems like I'm a slacker. o.o Which I am known to be but I don't mean to have this story go too long without an update. Also, this is my first part with over 1000 words. ^_^ I hope the rest will have at least 1000 words as well.


	4. Sunny Days, part 2

Sunny Days, Part 2

**A/N:** I do not own the Ouran High School Host Club.

"Rizu-san! Watch out!" Haruhi yelled. Rizu looked up from the fashion magazine she was reading in time to see a beach ball zooming in on her. Not having any time to react, the ball smacked her right on the forehead. The shock from it caused her to go backwards and fall on her behind. Groaning, she got up and brushed herself off. Tamaki had hidden himself behind Mori and the twins were looking off into the distance. Grabbing the ball, she walked over to them.

"So, you want this ball back, right?" Rizu inquired. No one said a word. Honey walked over to Rizu and looked up at her, tears growing in his eyes.

"Oh, Rizu-chan... It's my fault! I was just trying to show Usa-chan how to spike the b-b-all.." Honey tried saying, the end getting drowned out with his crying. Rizu wasn't really mad to begin with and after seeing Honey crying, she handed him the ball and told him it was alright. Never had she seen a person go from sad to happy as fast as Honey did. He skipped off, tossing the ball to Mori. The twins had shifted away from the scene as nothing interesting had happen. Haruhi asked Rizu if she was ok and then made her way to get Tamaki out of hiding and to get some drinks for everyone. Rizu walked over to where her magazine laid and picked it up. Making her way to the closest beach chair, she made herself comfortable. Until...

"I don't understand why Tamaki was afraid of you after you were hit." Kyoya's voice said, from the right side of her. Rizu looked over and silently sighed as she didn't realized she was sitting right next to Kyoya.

"I might have told him beforehand that I could chase him down if he upset me. Of course, I would never do so." Rizu remarked, looking back into her magazine. She hoped that he would take the hint and leave her alone.

"That's right. You were the team captain of the LaVera Academy's track team. I hear you've won four of the past five tournaments." Kyoya stated. Her eyes drifted towards him and she saw a small smile on his face as he realized that he had surprised her with knowledge of this. "Don't worry. Most everything I have on file was what Tamaki had told me. Of course... He was quite quiet on most parts of your life."

"Everything...On file?" Rizu stammered. "You mean that you have a file with most of my personal information on it?! That has got to be against the law!" Kyoya chuckled as he shook his head.

"I simply asked Tamaki about you," he replied. "There is nothing illegal with that. Besides, I already knew about the reason you were coming here before Tamaki told me. The ladies seem to like seeing Tamaki's cousin hanging out with the Hosts. It's rare when a female is in the music room for purposes other than being entertained by the Hosts."

"What about Haruhi-chan? She's obviously a girl." Rizu asked, deciding to let the topic of legalities drop for now. "How is it that the other girls don't notice?" Kyoya pointed towards Haruhi, as she had just wrapped a towel around her body. With the short hair and undefined body, Rizu could see how she was mistaken for a boy. After a few seconds, Haruhi turned towards Rizu and waved. She trekked to the shaded spot and sat on a vacant towel.

"Rizu-chan, Kyoya-sempai. Why aren't you guys enjoying the ocean water?" Haruhi inquired. "I'm sure Kaoru and Hikaru won't try to dunk you like they did Tamaki." Rizu smiled as she looked over towards her cousin, who was sporting a huge starfish on his head, and the twins, who were in tears from laughing so hard.

"Pardon me if I decide not to go into the ocean. I have some paperwork that needs completing," Kyoya stated, as he got up from the chair and started towards the resort. Haruhi frowned until she looked at Rizu. Rizu was too caught up in watching Kyoya walk off that she didn't see Haruhi grinning from ear to ear.

"What is that look for?" Rizu questioned when she looked at Haruhi. Haruhi shrugged nonchalantly as Tamaki made his way over to the girls.

"Rizu-san, daughter..." he slowly said through gritted teeth. "Next time we go to the beach, remind Kyoya NOT to invite them." The girls giggled. Tamaki asked Rizu if she had plans for the night and was happy to hear that she had none. Then he told her and Haruhi that the two of them were to hold a "commoner's sleepover" along with the rule that Rizu was to "make over" his darling daughter. Haruhi groaned loudly but Tamaki didn't hear it. Rizu agreed to it and, after Tamaki walked back over to where a few girls were sunbathing, told Haruhi not to worry about the makeover.

**A/N: **Sorry for the long delay. But I've been super busy with things like life, Neo Steam (it's a MMORPG; I recommend it to any fans of the genre), and other small things. Next chapter will be the sleepover. I'll give more background information about Rizu then. ^_^


	5. PajamaRama

Pajama-rama

**A/N:** Hey hey. So... Here's the sleepover. What secrets will be told? Will Haruhi be made over by Rizu? Who is it that Rizu is betroth to anyways? How does Kyoya know this? And why haven't I started the chapter yet?! Because before the chapter starts, I must sadly say one thing: I don't own the Host Club but I wish I did. Reverse harems are fine with me. ^_^

"No, I don't think he's a dork." Rizu replied after Haruhi asked if Tamaki ever embarrassed her. "He does have his moments but I guess his kindness makes it easy to overlook his... acts of idiocy." Haruhi smiled as she recounted a few incidents to Rizu. The night was going by nice as the girls realized they had a few things in common. Both loved fatty tuna and had lost their mothers at a young age. Rizu wasn't so informative about her family and only offered that Hiro was really his older half brother. Haruhi wanted to press Rizu further on the subject but decided it wouldn't be polite. Rizu talked of the many trips she had taken in her life: to Paris, Morocco, New York, and London. Both were determined to follow their dreams in doing what they loved to do. Haruhi wanted to be a lawyer like her mother was; Rizu planned on being a fashion designer.

-----In the boys' room-----

"Ugh, how did we get talked into this?" Kaoru groaned, as Tamaki applied make-up on him. Tamaki, hoping to find out how the girls were getting along and trying to get some time alone with Kyoya so he could ask him something, came up with the plan to have the twins dress up as girls and "infiltrate" the event. Hikaru and Kaoru only went along with it because it was better than listening to Tamaki singing the latest J-POP songs he knew.

"Because Father wants to make sure his daughter and cousin are getting along!" Tamaki exclaimed as he put the final touches on Kaoru's face. "There we go! I must say, I certainly can apply make-up. Now go... And remember-"

"Don't let them know it's us," Hikaru and Kaoru stated at the same time. And with that, they left the room and headed down the hall. In Tamaki's mind, he envisioned pillow fights, make-up lessons, and girl talk. _Maybe they'll find out if Haruhi likes me,_ he thought. After a few minutes, he heard a knock on the door. He opened it to see Kyoya standing there, looking not so pleased. He let Kyoya in and closed the door behind him. Tamaki was nervous as to how to go about asking Kyoya about his notebook when Kyoya spoke first.

"What is it in the book did you want to ask me about?" Kyoya curtly replied. Pushing his glasses up and taking the notebook from under his left arm, he showed Tamaki how he knew. On one of the blank pages, Tamaki had wrote down a small list of items to get Haruhi to try. He frowned as Tamaki fumbled unsuccessfully to come up with a good excuse.

"Fine, I did read some of it. And I'll have you know that the ladies **do** like when we hold a hula party." Tamaki resigned. "But I want to know how it is that you know who Rizu-san is betrothed to."

"Well, seeing as Tomi-san is my older brother, it would only seem fitting that I would know." Kyoya said, thinking inwardly that he was surprised that Tamaki asked about that and not about Haruhi.

"Have you told Rizu-san about this? She should know." Tamaki asked, hoping to find out that Kyoya did tell her. But that hope dwindled as his friend shook his head negatively. "How long have you known, Kyoya?"

"For three months now." Kyoya replied, taking into account that Tamaki's face was turning red with anger. He knew what was coming next so he answered before Tamaki could shout at him. "I didn't inform you because I had assumed that you had known. Especially when you pulled some strings to have Rizu admitted into the school."

"So are you trying to see if her marrying your brother will hinder your chance of getting more merits? Do you Ootori men really think it's always about personal gain?" Tamaki asked, not waiting for Kyoya to reply back. While Kyoya was prepared for Tamaki to be over-dramatic about this, he wasn't expecting what Tamaki had said.

"Yes, I do believe that personal gain is very important," Kyoya said as Tamaki went to the lounge chair and sat down. "As the third son-"

"You plan on gaining more merits than your brothers so you can be heir to the Ootori business" Tamaki finished. "Heh, this was the reason you gave to me as to why you couldn't host any guests. 'Tamaki, with your club being the way it is, you need someone whose sole job is to take care of the financial assets.'" Kyoya smiled as he didn't think Tamaki would remember that. _I'm always surprised when he remembers anything that doesn't involve the girls,_ Kyoya thought. With that, Kyoya excused himself and headed to his room. He didn't need Tamaki gushing about how love was special. Love was just an excuse made for when someone didn't want to stride for the best. Or in his case, the family company and honor.

----- In the girls' room-----

A knock on the door had startled Rizu which caused her to spill some tea on Haruhi's nightshirt. Sending Haruhi to the bathroom with one of her nightgowns, Rizu went to open the door. Standing in the doorway was the twins, dressed as girls. Rizu started to point out that she knew it was them but thought better of it.

"Haruhi! It seems like we have some more girls to hang out with," Rizu exclaimed as she let the "girls" in. "So, umm... What are your names?"

"I'm Ushio and this is Haine. We're sisters who got bored and wanted to play," Kaoru replied, reciting the names Tamaki had told him to use.

"I thought I was Ushio, Kaoru," Hikaru whispered into his brother's ear. Kaoru shrugged as Rizu offered them some tea and Haruhi walked out of the bathroom. Neither brother noticed the subtle hints Rizu gave Haruhi about going along with it.

"Well, hi. I'm Haruhi," she said as she reached out her hand. Hikaru 'Haine' shook it as Kaoru 'Ushio' looked towards Rizu. "I didn't know there was any other girls staying here at the resort."

"Ok, guys... We were going to play Truth or Dare but I think it will be even more fun now that there are more people here," Rizu said as she brought the cups of tea to the group. Smiling, she handed everyone a cup. _It's kinda hard to think she's related to Tamaki. He's a moron and she's... Wow. _Kaoru thought to himself as he took in all of her features. The way her emerald eyes shone as she smiled, how her blond hair cascaded down half way down her back, how he felt like she was just waiting to play some trick on an unsuspecting victim, and how he thought he might just be attracted to her.

"So, who wants to go first? Haruhi told me that this game was really popular when she was growing up and I love playing games," Rizu remarked. Everyone sat in a circle as Haruhi went first. The game went by quickly with the twins taking mostly dares and the girls preferring to be more truthful. Rizu had the last turn when she asked both "girls" truth or dare. They tried choosing dare but Rizu claimed that the rules stated that the final choice had to be truth. Grudgingly, they chose truth.

"Is it truth that you aren't really girls?" Rizu asked with a smirk on her face. "Because if you guys are, then Haruhi and me are munchkins from Oz." They looked at each other and pulled off the wigs. Haruhi and Rizu giggled as the twins smiled.

"How did you know?" Kaoru asked. "Tamaki said this plan was guaranteed to work." Rizu really burst out laughing as she heard this.

"Sorry... But I think Tamaki didn't do so well. For one, you both are more flat chested than Haruhi is." Rizu said between laughs. Haruhi started to protest her bust size but thought better of it. After discussing the plans to infiltrate the sleepover, Rizu told them what to say. Things about how Haruhi was looking great with the makeup Rizu gave her and how they discussed kissing techniques. The twins finally got ready to leave when Kaoru called Rizu over to the door. Hikaru had already started down the hallway and Kaoru was standing on the outside of the door, facing Rizu. _Now would be a good time to..._ His mind decided as his right hand pulled Rizu's face closer to his. Her lips parted slightly in surprise as his found their way to her cheek then proceeded to her lips. Her eyes blinked as he pulled away from her and grinned. Not giving her a chance to say anything, he turned and walked off humming. Not known to either of them was that this was the time Kyoya had chose to leave his room and head to the front desk. It was when he was three doors away that he glimpsed the kiss. Emotions raced through him as he saw the smile on Kaoru's face; emotions he wasn't familiar with or could even name. He continued down the hallway to the elevator, right pass Rizu. Rizu had said hello to him but he ignored her. _What on earth is up with him? And boy, that kiss was unexpected, _her mind mused.

**A/N:** Ok, this chapter is a bit long. Also, I got hit with the stick of inspiration last night while listening to a song on the radio. Of course, that chapter is a little ways off. First we got to figure out what Kaoru was thinking by kissing her. Maybe next chapter, he'll get his chance to explain.


	6. Hard Times

Hard Times

**A/N:** So here's the latest chapter! ^_^ This one took me three days to get done. It was kinda hard because I wanted to get so much said but the Hosts and Rizu complained that they wanted to rest. :/ Not really, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and if I did, I doubt I could make it as good as it is. Thanks to lovetoanime, KageNoNeko, freyasakura (and yes! Shinsei Doumei Cross is where I got those names ; I love that series too), .ixos., and Sweet Fragrance for all the reviews. 3 you all. I'm going to put a poll up and I want all of your opinions. Kyoya might need a friend to talk to about those pesky emotions he's been having. And I want you to vote for who he should turn to!

Rizu was glad to be back at Ouran Academy and even more so when the classes were over for the day. She couldn't get over the fact that Kaoru had kissed her. Sure, it was a nice kiss and she could tell he knew what he was doing but there was no reciprocating feelings on her end. Kaoru was nice and she enjoyed hanging out with him and even the rest of the Host Club but she never liked him beyond that. _Now to find a good way to let him know,_ her mind pondered. As soon as the bell had rung, she ran off towards the small park on the campus.

Kyoya, who sat caddy corner behind Rizu in class, stared at her and only diverted his attention when the teacher asked him to answer a question. In his mind, he kept replaying the kiss he accidentally saw. He couldn't find the logic in why he wanted to hit Kaoru and dismissed it as looking out for his older brother. And for a split second, he wished it was his lips tasting hers. Shaking his head, he had started focusing on the Host Club records. Since Rizu showed up, the profits had increase doubly. Instead of the guests feeling like she was an intruder, they welcomed seeing Tamaki's cousin. As he went over how much was left in Haruhi's debt, the bell rang and out of the corner of his eye was Rizu running off. _Maybe she can't wait to see Kaoru,_ his mind thought with a sarcastic tone. As he headed to the Music Room, he was a little surprised to see everyone was there but Rizu.

"Kyoya, don't you have a class with Rizu?" Haruhi asked. "She's normally the first one here." Kyoya nodded as he informed them that she shared his class but he didn't pay any attention to what she did or where she went. Kaoru, sitting next to Hikaru on the couch, frowned.

"Well, maybe we should cancel for the day." Huni said. Tamaki pointed out that it was too late to cancel but that someone should go look for her. He turned to Kyoya and asked if he wouldn't mind. Before Kyoya could protest, Huni and Haruhi agreed that since he didn't have any clients he could go.

-----In the park-----

The cell phone dropped to the ground as tears filled her green eyes. Rizu looked for the nearest bench and numbly made her way to sit down. She had planned to call her grandmother and ask for her advice on Kaoru. When her grandmother's phone rung with no answer, Rizu guessed that she might have forgotten to charge it. So she called Hiro. It was from him that she heard the bad news. Her grandmother, her friend, had passed away over the weekend. She listened, tears building up slowly, as Hiro informed her of their father's plans to fly her back to be at the funeral. The phone slipped from her hand as it hit her, crashing all at once, that the woman who raised her was gone. Her mother was never really in her life due to the circumstances involving her status in the world and when it became to hard for her mother to bear, she killed herself. And Hiro's mother had always looked at Rizu as if she was a blemish in her perfect world. But Rizu didn't need them as long as she had her grandmother. And now she was alone. _Of course, I still have my father, Hiro, and Tamaki. But it's not the same, _her mind thought.

In was in this state that Kyoya had found her. A strong part of him wanted to comfort her and ask what was wrong while another part, a cold distant one, wanted to chide her for making a public display of the waterworks. As he walked closer, she turned around towards him. Faster than he could say her name, she ran into him. Her arms wrapped around his waist as she buried her head into his chest. A stray breeze sent the fragrance, a delicate cherry blossom mixed with salty tears, of her into his nose. His left arm made its way around her as he tried to steady her and with his right hand, he lifted her chin up.

"I'm...sorry.." Rizu sobbed. "My grandmother... she's gone." Kyoya could feel the pain and sadness emanating her. _What is this urge I have to kiss her tears away, to make her feel safe, _Kyoya asked. He had hoped that he could think of a logical answer but his mind drew a blank.

"Rizu, do you always run into the arms of the first person you see when you get upset?" Kyoya spoke after allowing her sobs to quiet down. Rizu looked into his eyes, and with a faint reddening of her cheeks, broke from his hold. Wiping her eyes with the sleeve of her blouse, she apologized and then asked if Tamaki had sent him to look for her. Kyoya replied that the whole group figured he wasn't busy enough to look. Looking off, she smiled faintly.

"I'm glad no one else saw me like this. Tamaki would wind up being worse than me." Rizu remarked. "And I don't think anyone else would complain about me running into their arms. Which would mean I'd still be crying when I need to go pack." With this, she started to walk off. Kyoya's hand grabbed hers to stop her. Many words, words which he would never think to utter to someone, twirled around in his head. Her green eyes looked at his, asking what he was thinking.

"I can call my driver and go with you, if you wish." Kyoya said, releasing her hand. Rizu gave him a funny look and then shook her head.

"My father's already took care of all that. I just need to pack my stuff." Rizu replied. "Besides, someone needs to tell the others why I'm going to be gone."

"How long will you be gone?" Kyoya asked, deep in his heart, hoping she would come back. "Tamaki might not be pleased hearing this from a third party."

"I don't know. It depends... My father wants to discuss my arranged marriage plans again." Rizu said as she shrugged her shoulders. "I guess he wants me to hurry up and get married so my mind isn't on my grandmother's death." With that, she said good-bye and headed out. Kyoya didn't stop her this time. He had to assess the strange emotions he's been feeling and she was right. Someone had to break the news to the Host Club.

Back at the Music Room, Kyoya noticed that even the guests appeared to be concerned about where Rizu was. He motioned for Tamaki and the rest of the hosts to close the club for the day. After the guests had left, Kyoya sat on the couch. His face was emotionless as he recounted Rizu's reason for not showing up and ultimately leaving.

"Tamaki, wouldn't Rizu's grandmother be yours too?" Hikaru asked. Kaoru sat next to him, his fingers busily texting someone. Huni, perched on Mori's shoulders, had a small outbust and just now stopped crying. Tamaki was sitting in his "father's" chair. Haruhi, standing next to the twins, looked bummed.

"No, the grandmother Rizu talked about a lot was her maternal one. I never met her but Rizu always talked about how great she was." Tamaki responded.

"Kaoru, who are you texting over there?" Hikari asked his brother. Not stopping, Kaoru replied that it was Rizu. Kyoya, again feeling something he wasn't used to, scolded Kaoru for bothering her while she was getting ready to leave.

"Tsk, Kyoya... You're starting to act like Tamaki does over Haruhi." Hikaru remarked jokingly. Tamaki started protesting that he acted anything like Kyoya. Kaoru frowned as he finally put his phone up and looked at the group.

"Rizu says that if she comes back, it will be at the very least a week," Kaoru stated. "What will we do if she don't come back?" Everyone looked around, none knowing the answer to that. Haruhi enjoyed having a girl to talk to, one who wasn't concerned with money or rank in society. Huni loved that Rizu had started making little outfits for his Usa-chan and Mori was happy that she, besides Haruhi, enjoyed his company not because they were bored or guests, but for who he was. Even if he rarely spoke. Tamaki liked that having his cousin here not only made Haruhi happy and more feminine but because he always loved having his cousin around. Hikaru loved having someone else to help scheme pranks to pull and Kaoru wished he could have another chance to tell her how he felt. Kyoya had mixed feelings; in one way, he thought it was best that she stay away from here because he knew that Kaoru and her couldn't get into a serious relationship due to the small fact that she was arranged to marry his brother. But there was this emptiness he had felt since she walked off; it pained him to even admit that he thought that she could possibly ruin his chances at inheriting the company and a part of him didn't care.

"I guess we'll have to wait and see." Mori spoke, after a moment of silence among the group. "I'm sure she wants to come back."

"Well, I guess I'll be the middle man in talking to her," Kaoru grinned. Kyoya glanced over at him and pushed his glasses up.

"I'm sure we can all call her and talk to her. But, for the guy who kissed her, I'm sure you'd like-" Kyoya started before he was interrupted.

"Kaoru kissed Rizu?!" Tamaki yelled. "How dare you first try to deflower my daughter and then my cousin?!" The sudden outburst caused Haruhi and Huni to hide behind Mori. Tamaki had been angry before at the twins but normally, steam didn't come pouring out of his ears like this time. Kaoru, shooting a dirty look at Kyoya, raised his hands up.

"It was just one kiss." Kaoru shrugged off. "Besides, I don't think she likes me in that way..." This remark confused Kyoya so he asked what Kaoru meant by it. Kaoru replied that the last message he sent to Rizu was about how he felt and her reply stated that she didn't share those feelings. _Ha! She's smart in turning him down, _Kyoya's mind laughed at Kaoru's misfortune.

"How did you know that they kissed, Kyoya-sempai?" Haruhi asked. The question came out of nowhere but soon the others were giving him the same questioning look. Sighing, he recounted how he was leaving his room to inform a manager about the below par quality of the bed sheets when he saw them kissing. Tamaki had made his way into a corner to sulk when the gang heard him berate himself for letting the twins dress up and sneak into the girls' room. After everything had settled down and Tamaki got over the kissing incident, everyone decided to let Rizu have a breather and handle her grandmother's funeral.


	7. Not Coming Back

Not Coming Back...

**A/N:** Sorry for the long delay. I didn't forget about the story. Just been super busy with new games (I 3 Dissidia and Fallout 3) and school started for my boys. You would think I'd enjoy the peace and quiet of no kids here but I kinda miss my babies. As always, I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. **Another A/N:** This really has taken me forever to write. I have to add Persona and Game Podunk to my reasons for taking too long to write this. -.- That and I had a little bit of writer's block for this. o.o I just noticed it bunched the words all together. Sorry guys! I'm fixing it now though!!

"Haruhi-chan, do you think Rizu-chan misses us?" Honey asked the brown haired girl the day before Rizu was expected back. Haruhi wasn't surprised by his question as she had been thinking the same thing. It had been almost a week since Rizu's grandmother passed away and she left for the funeral. _Sure, she's texted us all twice. But it's always the same. "I'm doing ok. See you soon."_ Haruhi thought.

"I'm sure she does, Honey-sempai." Haruhi smiled as she poured some tea for the guests at the table. Honey nodded as he grabbed a chocolate chip cookie. Haruhi thought back to three days ago. It was like any other day; the Hosts had been busy with their guests except for Kyoya, who was crunching numbers in his book. Haruhi was finally able to get away from the girls at her table and was glad to be able to duck into the shadows so she could be by herself.

"You'll never get your debt paid off if you keep running off, Haruhi." Kyoya stated as he walked next to her. She silently cursed at him for ruining the peaceful moment she had.

"Senpai..." Haruhi started, not sure if she wanted to fib and say she was just on her way to serve the girls tea or to fess up. She went with the latter one. Kyoya nodded as he then asked her to walk outside with him. Tamaki noticed and started to protest but once Kyoya gave him a cold glare, he went back to showing off his new talent: balancing three tea cups on his head. Once in the hallway, Kyoya took his glasses off and rubbed the bridge of his nose. Haruhi was nervous.

"Haruhi, can I talk to you about a personal matter?" Kyoya asked. He knew that out of the other club members she could be trusted. She nodded quickly. _She must think she's in trouble, _his mind mused. "Don't worry. I'm not adding anything to your ever increasing debt or am I expecting you to leave the club."

"That's good. I mean... I didn't think you were going to do either." Haruhi replied, a sigh of relief escaping her mouth. "I just never saw you so.."

"So what, Haruhi?" Kyoya chuckled. Haruhi floundered as she couldn't come up with a good answer. "I... have a slight problem with Rizu."

"Problem?" Haruhi asked. _What could he have against her? She's never been anything shy of polite to him, _she wondered. A frown appeared on her face as she tried thinking of how anyone could have a problem with Rizu. Even Hikaru didn't mind the fact that Kaoru liked her or even kissed her.

"I don't understand the feelings I've had lately." Kyoya told her as he put his glasses back on. "When I saw Kaoru kiss her, I wanted to... to punch him. It took quite a bit of effort to not do so. And when she got the news of her grandmother's death, I wanted nothing more than to comfort her. Of course, I realize that none of those feelings would have any merit in my goals."

"Kyoya-senpai..." Haruhi replied as he paused. "Wow. You don't think that you might like Rizu, do you?"

"Like her? As a friend, yes. There is no question about that." Kyoya stated, a bit annoyed. "I know that these feelings are common among friends. But what about the urge I had to kiss her as I contemplated hitting Kaoru for the same action. Or how she invades my mind whenever I smell cherry blossoms. Which reminds me: Don't let Tamaki hold another cherry blossom festival again."

"Seems to me that you like her as more than a friend, senpai." Haruhi remarked. A pang of jealous ran through her body as she wished Tamaki felt like this towards her. When she thought it over, she wasn't too surprised by Kyoya's words. Kyoya looked at her with a somewhat scowling look.

"It would do no good, Haruhi. She's betrothed to someone and, even though she is Tamaki's cousin, her social rank isn't beneficial for my goals in life." Kyoya replied, silently cursing himself for allowing Haruhi to think he could be in love with Rizu. _These feelings will pass in time, _his mind tried comforting him. _It's one of those crush deals like the girls get for Tamaki or the other Host Club members. Renge was the worst about it... _Kyoya shuddered at remembering when Renge first arrived.

"Tamaki told me that your brother is supposed to marry her." Haruhi said, She started to say something else when the door to the music club room flew open. The Host Club members, with Tamaki in front, rushed out.

"Haruhi! Kyoya! Something's wrong!" Tamaki shouted. Hikaru told Tamaki to quiet down as Kaoru shut his cell phone off and look at everyone. Haruhi noticed Mori was trying to comfort Honey and she was afraid to hear what happened. Kyoya's stomach started to twist and turn as his mind raced over what could be going on. His one thought was, _Let Rizu be ok..._

"Well, they don't know where Rizu went. Her dad found a note this morning on her bed." Kaoru explained. "None of her friends have seen her nor are there any reports of her taking a cab or plane." The gang's mood was souring as they couldn't understand why she left. Kyoya turned around fast and walked off. No one tried stopping him. Out of the blue, Honey bounced off Mori's shoulders and had a smile on his face.

"She's got to be on her way here! Where else would she go?" Honey asked. Mori smiled slightly as this brought everyone's moods up some. Tamaki proclaimed that they would turn the small sideroom into her bedroom and she could stay here. Hikaru and Kaoru offered to explain to the guests why they needed to leave. Haruhi frowned as she knew the chances of Rizu coming back here weren't good. This would be the first place her family would look. Standing in the hallway and pondering where she would go if she was Rizu, she didn't see Kyoya walk back up.

"Las Vegas." He answered her unspoken thought. Haruhi, startled, turned to look at him. He flashed what appeared to be an activity log with Rizu's name. Haruhi smiled.

"This is unhealthy for you, senpai. Tracking her every movement is considered stalking." Haruhi laughed as Kyoya frowned at her remark. Tamaki walked up to them and asked what was funny. Haruhi told him that Kyoya knew where she was and that she thought they should go see her.


	8. Viva Las Vegas

**A/N:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But it would be cool to. I do own Rizu and her family (minus Tamaki of course).

Haruhi was surprised to see that Kyoya already had a driver ready to take them to the airport to catch his personal jet to go straight to Las Vegas. Tamaki dictated everyone where they were to sit on the plane and what they would do once they got to their destination. Kaoru rolled his eyes as he plopped down next to Haruhi and Hikaru took the other spot next to her. Half of the plane trip consisted of Tamaki sulking towards the back of the plane.

"Senpai, have you ever been to Las Vegas before?" she asked Kyoya, who was sitting across the aisle from her. He stared out the window, watching the clouds pass below them. After a few minutes and Haruhi began to wonder if he even heard her, he looked over at her. Haruhi couldn't mistake the look in his eyes. He looked like... _He might be too late,_ her mind thought.

"Never. This is my first time. Not my first time to the United States though." He replied, removing his glasses. "What if she doesn't want to see us?"

"Aww, c'mon. Why wouldn't she want to see us?" Hikaru remarked. Kaoru remained silent but shot Kyoya a dirty look when no one was looking. _He certainly seems a little too concerned about if she wants to see him, _his mind reeled. Since hearing what her note read, his opinion of the guy dropped. It was **his** fault she ran off but Kaoru didn't know what he had done to upset her. His temper was starting to get the better of him and he caught himself almost asking Kyoya what he did to Rizu.

"Daughter... You should sit with Father." Tamaki squeaked from the back. Haruhi nodded towards him and got up. As she walked past Kyoya, she placed her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened up but didn't look at her. Once she got to the back with Tamaki, she decided to make small talk.

"Tamaki, do you think Rizu did the right thing in running away?" She asked. Tamaki looked at her and smiled. Her heart did a somersault in her ribcage. Blushing slightly, she looked over at the other Host Club members. Hikaru and Kaoru were chatting away, Huni and Mori both were watching the movie that was playing, and Kyoya still stared out the window.

"I don't think running away was the answer to her problems but..." Tamaki started. He glanced at the sulking Ootari as he finished. "I think it's going to work out fine. If it wasn't for Mother, we would still be sitting in the music room waiting for her."

"I think he likes her, senpai." Haruhi whispered. "I'm a little jealous of her."

"Why, Haru-chan? We all like you as much as we like her." Tamaki asked, a little puzzled by her remark. Haruhi sighed and shook her head.

"I want to be loved so much that no matter where I was, the guy would come after me. Even though, he wouldn't know if he was too late or how I felt." Haruhi answered, her face heating up. "I know it sounds selfish..." She was cut off abruptly as Tamaki's hands caressed her cheeks and pulled her face next to his. Staring in his eyes, she felt a warmth radiating from her entire being. When his lips touched hers, she felt like she was going to burst. After what felt like hours, he pulled away from her.

"Silly daughter." Tamaki mused. "I would go to the ends of the world to find you. But if you rather have Mother like you..." Haruhi looked at him and started laughing. Her laughs drew the attention of everyone on the plane.

"Master Kyoya, we'll be landing in ten minutes." The intercom blared.

Thirty minutes later...

"Are you sure this is the place, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Since the plane trip, Haruhi and he stuck close by. Haruhi was looking up at a tall hotel building. The blinding lights and loud music seemed really out of character for Rizu. Instead of answering him, Kyoya walked up to the hotel lobby. The lady behind the desk flashed him a smile and asked if he'd like a room. He refused and asked if Rizu was staying there. The lady frowned as she searched the records and gave him the room number.

"Let's go." Kyoya stated as he walked past the gang. Shocked by how fast he got the information, they started running to catch up to him. Once they got the room, Kyoya sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. He was nervous. _What if this is a mistake? I don't even know why I'm here... I shouldn't care about what happens to her. If she stays away, this helps me gain the upperhand on my brother, _his mind raced. _But I want to see her. To make sure she's ok... _He knocked on the door then waited as he heard someone approaching the door. Expecting to see Rizu answer, the gang was a little taken back to see a guy with tousled light brown hair standing at the door.

"Um, I don't recall ordering room service." The guy replied, looking at everyone. "Since when did the hotel send a bunch of kids?"

"I apologize for the inconvenience, sir. We were looking for a friend. The front desk must have given us the wrong room-" Kyoya remarked, noting to himself to have the woman fired for misleading him, when he saw her. Rizu stepped out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel and drying her hair. Upon seeing Kyoya and the gang, she rushed towards him. The shock of feeling her pressed against him almost caused him to fall backwards. He could still smell the cherry blossom scent and he pulled away. Remembering the guy standing behind her, he frowned.

"Oh... Guys, what are you doing here?" Rizu asked. Inviting everyone in, she grabbed some clothes and excused herself into the bathroom. When she returned, she saw that everyone but Kyoya was sitting in the spacious room. She glanced at Haruhi who looked towards the window where Kyoya's figure could be seen.

"Rizu-sama! We want to ask you the same thing" Tamaki exclaimed. Rizu sat down and explained how her father was pushing the marriage on her not even a day after the funeral.

"I couldn't stay there. He doesn't get it. I can't marry someone I don't love or doesn't love me for who I am. So I decided to come to Las Vegas." Rizu told them. "Glen is one of my old bodyguards and he told me I could stay here for a few nights. I was planning on going back the the Academy once the coast was clear."

"I told you guys!!!" Huni shouted, bouncing on to Rizu. She smiled as she looked back out at the window and saw Kyoya's figure turn towards the room.

"You aren't... in love with Glen, are you?" Haruhi asked. Rizu shook her head and laughed. She explained how Glen wasn't into women. Glen smiled at Mori and winked. Mori looked away and after a moment, walked out of the room.

As the gang reminisced inside the room, Mori and Kyoya stood on the balcony. Wanting to break the uncomfortable silence, Kyoya started a conversation with Mori.

"She looks happy here, don't she?" He asked, not expecting a reply.

"She looked happier when she was hugging you." Mori stated. Kyoya looked over at him to see if Mori was being serious. _You can never tell with him,_ Kyoya thought to himself.

"I doubt it. She has that guy. Apparently, she plans on eloping with him." Kyoya remarked, jealousy flaring back up. He wanted to go in there and demand she leave that guy. _And what? Go with you?_ His mind taunted him. Shaking that thought away, Kyoya sighed loudly.

"I don't see them hitting it off too well. He was already flirting in front of her." Mori said. Kyoya flashed him a puzzled look and then an angry one. Mori explained that the man was just a friend of hers and apparently liked the strong silent male types. Kyoya's mood brighten some when everyone came out of the room. Rizu glanced shyly at him and looked away as soon as their eyes met.

"We're going out for drinks. To celebrate Rizu's friends coming to rescue her!" The guy, introduced to Kyoya as Glen, proclaimed. Kyoya declined as he wanted to get the Host Club a room set up. Rizu offered to go with him to the dismay of the rest of the gang. She promised that she would meet them there later.

"Kyoya-senpai... You really didn't need to come after me." Rizu started. "I know that you're probably wanting to take me back to your brother so he can marry me." Kyoya looked at her and shook his head. They had done gotten a room for each Host Club member at the hotel she was staying at. Now they were walking down one of the brightly lit streets, passed stores opened all night and casinos.

"I didn't come here to make you go back. It benefits me more if you stay here in Vegas." Kyoya plainly stated. "If you went through with the marriage, then my chances of getting the family company would be slim to none."

"Ah, so why did you come here?" Rizu asked, a part of her hoping for something she knew wouldn't come out of his mouth. Before he could answer, she grabbed his arm and pointed to a store elaborately decorated with gaudy jewels. On the other side of the window was a solid gold ring with a small purple heart shaped diamond. Kyoya glanced over it and assessed its value compared to the price and scowled. Rizu frowned as she released his hand. Instinctively, his hand went back to the warmth of hers. He leaded her inside the store and in moments, she held a small trinket box with the ring in it. _What are you thinking, Kyoya?! _His mind screamed at him. He shrugged the voice off as they headed to the closest bar.

**A/N: **Ok... It's late and I want to save the next part for the next chapter. And yes, I know that they are underage but money talks. I'm sure there are a few shady characters who would let them drink for the right amount of cash.


	9. Morning After

**A/N: **I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I just own Rizu, Gay Glen ^_^, and any other characters I think of making. So you know ahead of time; this chapter involves a flashback or two and will probably be very long. o.o Sorry if you hate to read a wall o' text. Also, this chapter will imply something that might not be rated T. Since it won't be said right out, I figure as long as I warn you now I'll be alright.

The sound of knocking brought Rizu to an half-awake, fully annoyed mood. Not saying anything, she reached across the bed to grab a pillow to cover her head so she could go back to sleep. She rarely was a morning person and even more so since she had a splitting headache. The pillow muffled some of the knocking but not the voice of the person who opened the door.

"Tamaki, what brings you here?" Kyoya asked as he opened the door to see Tamaki, still in his pajamas. Surprised to see Kyoya awake and in a pleasant mood, Tamaki's eye grew wide.

"Kyoya-san, we can't find Rizu-sama. I know she went with you last night and that neither of you made your way to the bar we were at..." Tamaki replied. "Have you any idea where she might be?"

"I'll look into it, Tamaki. I'm sure she just went back to her place to sleep. Or at worse, she could have went to another hotel." Kyoya coolly remarked, hoping Tamaki wouldn't ask to come in the room. He didn't think Tamaki would be prepared for finding out exactly where Rizu was. Luckily, Tamaki just nodded and turned to walk down to his room. Kyoya chuckled to see a "Kick me" sign on his back written by Hikaru. Closing the door and looking towards the bed, he sighed. _This really is a strange turn of events,_ he thought. He saw that Rizu was sitting up in the bed, the silk sheet wrapped close to her body and her hair messed up from sleeping. He walked over to the bed and sat down, not knowing what she would say.

"What happened last night?" Rizu asked him. He was looking away from her until she asked. When he turned his head and took his glasses off, Rizu could see a hint of something carnal in his eyes. Looking down and realizing that under the sheet she was nude, her cheeks reddened. Then the memories flooded back into her mind...

_**Flashback**_

Once they left the jewelry store, they went to the closest bar. Neither one knew which bar the rest of the gang was at so Kyoya asked Rizu to stay close to the entrance as he looked inside for them. As she waited, a group of men in their twenties walked up to her. They tried offering her a drink and at first she resisted. But when she glanced into the bar, she saw that a redhead was dancing with Kyoya and looked back at the guys. Smiling, she agreed to a couple drinks.

Kyoya had planned on asking the woman who looked like one of the waitresses if she saw the gang when she took his arm and pulled him onto the dance floor. Momentarily shocked, he tried excusing himself. She didn't take the hint and he had to turn around and try walking away. As he got closer to the entrance, he saw Rizu out of the corner of his eye. She was surrounded by at least five guys who kept handing her drinks. Kyoya swore under his breath as he walked over towards them.

"Rizu, we need to leave. Now." Kyoya stated firmly, his eyes daring any of the men to say something to him. Rizu sheepishly grinned at him and stole his breath for a moment. Until the blonde guy next to her spoke up and told him to back off. Then Kyoya punched him square in the face. His buddies backed off, taking the bloody guy with them.

"Kyoya..." Rizu stammered. "You're no fun." With that, she stuck her tongue out at him. Kyoya shook his head as he tried getting her off the bar stool. She reeked of alcohol and it was too much for him to get her four seats down before he gave up.

"You're not making this easy on me. And getting drunk? Really..." he lectured. "Rizu, what were you thinking?" Tears started to build up as she tried not to cry.

"I saw you with her... I... wanted to go over to her and smack her." Rizu sobbed. "But I figured if you don't like me... I wanted to be around someone who does." Kyoya looked up at her, frowning. _Blasted girl, when did I ever say I didn't like you? _Kyoya wanted to ask her.

"You're pathetic. Throwing yourself to just anyone for some attention. The only guys who like that are the bozos who was getting you drunk. And I don't they would marry a girl who gave herself up too easily." Kyoya acidly remarked. He didn't mean for it to come out so harsh but it was too late. Rizu blinked the tears away.

"You're right, senpai. I could never be liked by someone whose goal is to take over the family company because it has no merits!" Rizu exclaimed, trying to stand up. Her words hit Kyoya like a brick and before he knew what he was doing, he had stood up and was pulling her into his arms. Her fists started pounding on his chest as she struggled to get away.

_**End flashback**_

"Oh no..." Rizu groaned as she shook her head. That couldn't have really happened. She remembered getting mad at Kyoya and the guys but the conversation was a blur.

"I must admit that I didn't expect you to be that strong." Kyoya chuckled. "Nor did I expect you to be so persistent in getting me drunk too. I hate to inform you but for once, Tamaki's choice in movies to watch on movie night taught me something." Rizu looked quizzically at him. "It was some film called Coyote Ugly. I learned how to make you think I was drinking when I wasn't."

"I tried getting you drunk? I don't remember that. I remember something about a ring... and Elvis..."Rizu pondered. She hated whenever she couldn't remember something. Kyoya reached for her left hand and showed her the same ring he purchased her on her ring finger. _I couldn't believe that ring cost that much but I have to say... Her face when I gave it to her and when I placed it on her finger was worth every cent._ Kyoya thought to himself.

"We... got... married..." Rizu said, as her mind raced to what happened after he grabbed her.

_**Flashback**_

After a moment of struggling, Rizu got tired and leaned closer to him. Kyoya heard her crying softly and hugged her tighter. Minutes later, she was sitting back down and in a better mood. Kyoya promised her he wouldn't say anything rude to her for the duration of the evening.

"Kyoya, try this drink! It's really good. I think they call it a blue motorcycle." Rizu pushed a drink towards him. Grimacing as he wasn't a fan of drinking mixed drinks, he tried to talk his way out of it. But she wouldn't have that so he took a sip. That one sip turned into four glasses, or so Rizu thought as she didn't know that he wasn't really drinking it. He paid the bill and they made their way outside. He planned on heading back to the hotel to get her to lay down but he wasn't sure everyone needed to see her this way. So they walked the streets some.

"Rizu?" Kyoya asked her, causing her to lift her head from his shoulder. "Do you really think I don't like you?"

"Umm... Yes. No. I'm not sure. Do you like me, Kyo-sama?" Rizu asked. He wasn't prepared for her to turn the tables on him. He thought for a few moments about how he did feel about her when they passed it: An always open wedding chapel. A crazy thought popped in his mind and before he could stop, he was down on one knee.

"Rizu-sama... If I told you that I think I've always been in love with you, would you believe it?" Kyoya started, hoping to keep the courage that he needed for this. "If I asked you if you felt the same way, would you say you did and then do something crazy with me?"

"Kyo-sama... You're why I left my family. I can't marry your brother when I love you." Rizu replied. Kyoya's heart began to soar. "But what about the merits? I have no merits, remember?"

"Screw the merits. I can gain some another way. Marry me, Rizu." Kyoya remarked. If she didn't say yes, he felt like the world was going to end right then and there. Instead of answering, she looked around until the chapel caught her eye. Pulling him up, she lead the way to the chapel.

_**End flashback**_

"Did... you really mean all of that?" Rizu asked. Kyoya nodded as he pulled her close. They kissed passionately until he stopped.

"How about you? Did you mean it all? You were a drunken fool, you know." Kyoya questioned. A smile grew on her face as she took control and pulled him on top of her. A couple hours later, they both discussed how they would handle this.

"I don't Tamaki will be pleased with you." Rizu remarked. Kyoya squeezed her hand.

"I don't think Kaoru will be pleased either." He added. Rizu lowered her head. He lifted it up and kissed her forehead. He stated that he would head out first, get the gang to go to a diner for lunch, and call her so she could sneak out then. And to put the ring on her right ring finger so no one would notice. He walked out of the room, leaving her to wonder what could have caused all this to happen. She was happy to find out how Kyoya felt about her and being married was a little unreal but she was terrified about what would happen when everyone found out. They were bound to.

**A/N:** Ok, whoooo... I'm done writing for the night. How was this? Next chapter, someone will find out. But I'm not saying who or their reaction to it. Sorry if Kyoya seemed a little OOC. He did get a little drunk but not like Rizu. I will say this about the drinking: Underage drinking is not cool. :/ The bartender wasn't doing his job since he never ID either of them. Shame on him!


	10. Who Knew?

**A/N:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. And to let you know, this might be the next to last chapter of this story. Actually, I know it will be. But fear not! I have a few story ideas in my head and I'll share a couple: The Suou's son and Ootori's daughter both attend Ouran High School, Kaoru and Hikaru find love, and someone in Kyoya's past comes back and makes Kyoya do something to hurt Rizu. I won't promise that I'll do these (or not do them). But I will try.

Thirty minutes had passed before Rizu got the call to meet the gang at the diner down the street. Kyoya kept an emotionless tone during the call as Rizu figured he was trying to not let anyone think anything was up. He didn't even answer her back when she ended the call with "I love you." She ran down the stairs as fast as her navy skirt would let her. She straightened out her ivory blouse and tied her hair back into a ponytail. She tripped once at the bottom flight.

"Rizu, are you ok?" A familiar voice asked. Rizu looked up to see Kaoru standing there, dressed in a black shirt and blue jeans. He offered his hand to help her up and she took it.

"Thank you, Kaoru. I was just rushing to meet you guys at the diner." Rizu replied, leaving out that it was killing her to not be around Kyoya. _I feel like a silly schoolgirl obsessed with some guy, _Rizu mused. _But he isn't just some guy... _

"Is that so? Where did you and Kyoya go last night?" Kaoru asked. He wanted to confront her about her note which is why he had excused himself from the table. No one seemed to think twice about it and Hikaru offered to go with him. But Kaoru told him that he wanted to do this alone.

"We got the rooms paid for and then we headed to find the bar you guys were at. I gave up after an hour and went back to bed." Rizu lied, hoping that he wouldn't catch on. She didn't know what Kyoya told them and she was getting nervous.

"Oh... Alright. Rizu, I do still like you. I know what you told me before about how you felt." Kaoru stated, putting his finger to her lips when she started to speak up. "I know what the note read. Just let me know what Kyoya did to upset you and I promise, I won't let him do it ever again." Rizu glanced at him and removed his finger. Sighing, she started to tell him that Kyoya did nothing wrong. In fact, he did the best thing possible. But before the words could come out, she felt Kaoru's lips on hers. Struggling to push him away, he drew her closer. Tears welled up as he overpowered her, taking one hand to cradle her head as he kissed her.

Kyoya got that feeling that something was up when Rizu still hadn't arrived. He called the room back and got no answer. Trying to not show how panicked he was, Kyoya got up from the table. Haruhi noticed this and told Tamaki that she was going with Kyoya. Tamaki protested a little until Haruhi kissed his forehead. Kyoya scowled to see he had company.

"Haruhi, there's no reason to tag along. I think I'm perfectly capable of going back to my room. Alone." Kyoya coolly remarked.

"Senpai... You've been acting strange all morning. Do you want to talk about it?" Haruhi asked, hoping he would open up just a little. He sighed as he stopped and turned towards her.

"Fine, I tell you this in the strictest of confidences. One word to anyone, and this includes Tamaki, and your debt will be tenfold. Understand?" Kyoya demanded. Haruhi nodded quickly. "Last night... didn't really go like I told you guys. Rizu was with me the whole time."

"So... You lied to Tamaki this morning?" Haruhi asked, trying to make sure she understood it all. He nodded. "What did you guys do last night?"

"We did get the rooms as I said. In short, I did something very foolish. Surprisingly, I don't even care about what it will do for my chances of getting the company." Kyoya said, removing his glasses. "I thought about all the advice you gave some of the guests. And even the questioning about if I liked her. I can honestly say that I don't like her. I love her." Haruhi was taken aback by his admission. Never had she expected the Shadow King to fall in love, or even admit to it. She smiled and congratulated him when he told her about marrying Rizu. Haruhi suggested that they keep looking for her and Kyoya nodded. They made it closer to the stairway where Kaoru had Rizu. When they made it to the spot, they had just missed the encounter. Rizu was slouched down against the wall, her face hidden by her hands. Kaoru was leaning against the other wall, sporting a red hand print across his left cheek. Kyoya rushed to her.

"What happened here?" Kyoya demanded, as he tried consoling the emotional girl. Kaoru looked at them and then at Haruhi. Sighing heavily, he went to speak up.

"Nothing happened." Rizu replied before Kaoru could get the first word out. "I... tripped.... Oh, Kyo-sama!" She buried her face into his chest. He glared at Kaoru, who just shrugged and walked off. Haruhi ran off after him.

"Kaoru! Wait up." Haruhi huffed, when she got in step with him. "What happened back there?" Kaoru stopped and looked straight in her eyes.

"I got what I deserved." Kaoru said, showing her the mark that was slowly fading away. "This whole time, I was so sure he did something wrong which was why she left home. I didn't know she actually loves the guy! I didn't see where he ever acted like he cared about her... I told her that I'd take care of him so he wouldn't hurt her again. Feh, she tried stopping me from kissing her. But Haruhi, you know... I didn't want to think she could want to be with someone else."

"Kaoru... You didn't see the pain he was going through on the plane because you were too busy thinking about your own. It was there." Haruhi sighed, as she stumbled to figure out how to explain it to him. Rizu called for both of them to come back, her voice sounding a little weak. They turned around and headed back. Rizu was now standing up, drying her tears with a white handkerchief. Kyoya looked off into the distance.

"Rizu-chan? Are you alright?" Haruhi asked. Rizu nodded.

"I'm fine. I told Kyoya what happened..." She said to Kaoru. He looked over at Kyoya, who looked back at him.

"Kaoru, you don't know how bad I want to hit you right now. But I've told Rizu I wouldn't do so. I do expect you to never kiss her again." Kyoya coldly stated. Kaoru nodded, a little bit relieved that the smack across the face was the worst he was going to get.

"But we don't want anyone to know about this. I'm not sure how I'm going to break this to everyone. Not even my family." Rizu removed the ring from her right hand to her left hand. Kyoya looked over at her. "Actually, I think we need to tell them."

"Tell us what, Rizu?" Tamaki replied, walking up with the rest of the Host Club. Looking at the ring on her finger and then at Kaoru, steam started to pour from Tamaki's ears.

"You. Married. My. Cousin?! Kaoru!" Tamaki yelled. Hikaru looked over at his twin in shock and mouthed to him, **Is that true?** Daggers started to shoot out of Tamaki's eyes when Haruhi walked over to him and patted his shoulder.

"Kaoru didn't marry Rizu, Tamaki-sama." She said trying to calm the explosive Tamaki. The daggers stopped as he looked down at her.

"No? Then why is she wearing a wedding ring on her left hand, hmm? Unless..." Tamaki's mind theater started rolling the events he was imagining: Rizu tricking someone into letting her marry herself to avoid marrying a tall dark Ootori figure. Kyoya groaned and smacked Tamaki upside the head.

"Moron, there is no way she'd be able to pull that off. And my brother isn't 20 feet tall." Kyoya stated. Hunni walked up to Rizu and tugged on her skirt.

"Rizu-chan, you can marry me or Usa-chan if you don't want to marry Kyoya-san's brother." He offered. She smiled as she declined.

"Mommy, who could she have married if she didn't marry herself? The only person she was with was..." Tamaki put two and two together and soon the daggers started flying again, in Kyoya's direction. "Mommy, how could you marry her?! You guys haven't even went on a date!"

"I agree. It was a bit sudden and unorthodox. But it happened nonetheless." Kyoya said as he shielded himself from the daggers. Haruhi whispered in Tamaki's ear and a smile slowly appeared on his face as the daggers disappeared.

"Haru-sama, what a splendid idea! Guys, we must head back to Japan! Lots of work to do and no time to do it!" Tamaki was bursting with excitement.

The entire trip back to Japan was filled with unanswered questions towards Haruhi and Tamaki. And once they arrived back at the School, Tamaki and Haruhi both took off. Kyoya and Rizu walked down to the spot where she first ran into his arms.

"I'm sorry, Kyo-sama..." Rizu said. "I feel like I've caused a lot of trouble for everyone."

"Trouble? I don't see any trouble made by you. Kaoru, yes. But then again, he's one of the devil types so it's in his nature." Kyoya reassured her. Rizu took his glasses off and kissed him from his forehead to his lips.

"Ah, brother... I see you found the runaway." A voice remarked from behind them. Kyoya turned around to see his brother and father standing before him.

"Father. Brother." Kyoya greeted, taking his glasses from Rizu and sliding them back on. "What brings you here?"

"You're not the only one with tabs on your family." The elder Ootori replied. "Evening, Mrs. Ootori." He flashed Rizu a smile and she wasn't sure how to interpret it. "My, how fast you work Kyoya. Marrying your brother's wife-to-be before he even had the chance to meet her."

"I must say, you are creative in the ways of getting what you want." Tomi said. "That's the only reason I could think of why you would take her to some all-nighter chapel and bribe the justice of peace to let you get married despite your ages and lack of marriage license."

"No. He didn't marry me to get the upper foot." Rizu argued. "He loves me." Tomi smirked at her.

"I'll assume that's what he told you. Fool, Kyoya Ootori has never once show interest in falling in love with someone." He remarked. Rizu looked down at her feet. She thought to herself, _If anyone would know Kyo-sama, his family would be the closest. I must be a fool, he never loved-_

"Enough, Tomi. I will not have you putting the wrong thoughts into her head!" Kyoya growled. He clenched his fist tightly to prevent himself from doing something stupid. It was never like Kyoya to resort to violence but whenever someone started getting in the way of him being with Rizu, his fists were aching to do the talking. _I can't let him hurt her like this,_ his mind thought.

"Tomi, Kyoya... I think that this discussion is over. Tomi, we will discuss this all later back at home. Kyoya, may I speak to Rizu alone?" The senior spoke. Tomi turned and walked off, a displeased look on his face. Kyoya was torn between letting her go with his father alone or demanding to go too. "No, Kyoya. I know you want to protect her but trust me, I have no ill intent towards this lovely young lady."

Rizu walked with the man, looking back at Kyoya. Kyoya looked so miserable that she wanted to run back to him until he turned towards the buildings. She didn't notice the tears he was shedding because he was afraid he was going to lose her. He had no doubt that his father was going to persuade her into annulling the marriage and marrying Tomi.

"Rizu, dear. Could you explain to this old man what happened to my youngest son?" He stopped to take a seat on a bench once they were out of Kyoya's sight. He offered the spot next to him to Rizu.

"Sir... I don't understand what you mean." Rizu stammered. Nervously, she toyed with the ring on her finger. He saw this and asked to see it. She obliged.

"Beautiful ring. I can assume you choose it, right?" Rizu nodded. "Kyoya-san used to buy small trinkets for his mother when he was younger. They... never were the things a woman liked but they did make her happy. I was afraid that Kyoya was going to lead a lonely life. The family company, as I'm sure you can guess from the attitudes of my sons, is important to an Ootori. But I only hope they find something more important than it."

"Kyo-sama... I mean, Kyoya... used to mention the merits he was after." Rizu replied. The man laughed softly as he informed her that those merits were mainly Kyoya's idea. Rizu frowned until he patted her hand.

"I think my son found something more important than his merits. Kyoya always was the calm calculated one in the family. And seeing him fight the urge to hit his brother today made me think that it just might be possible that Kyoya could find someone he'd fight for. Welcome to the family, my dear." He hugged the stunned Rizu. She smiled brightly at him as she asked if she could go back to Kyoya. He nodded and told her to let Kyoya know that he was proud of his son.

Rizu never ran so fast before in her life. She found Kyoya in the same spot that they left him. He turned to see her and ran to meet her. Once together, he kissed her passionately and whispered that he loved her into her ear. She told him about the conversation she had.

"I was afraid he was going to talk you into marrying Tomi." Kyoya said. Rizu lowered her head.

"I don't think it's legal to be married to two people at one time. He had me thinking that maybe I was foolish in thinking you loved me." Kyoya frowned.

"You were foolish. For believing that I would use you. I refuse to use any person, regardless of what merits it would bring." He stated. The stars were glinting in the night sky as they walked back to the Music Room.

**A/N:** I'm not too sure if I like how this chapter turned out. Next chapter is the last one for this story. I do plan on starting a new one soon so keep an eye out for it.


	11. Kyoyaless

**A/N: **This was to be the last chapter for _In Your Arms _but I just had to separate the two events going on. Hopefully, you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry it was late arriving but this past week has seen me and my two kids sick with the flu. :( Boo to the flu, I say!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club.

The week trudged by slowly for Rizu. After getting back from Las Vegas and the encounter with the Ootori patriarch and the man she was supposed to marry, she longed to be able to send some alone time with Kyoya. But between school and Tamaki hording him for some "Host Club" event, she only saw him during class. One afternoon, she kept staring at him from the corner of her eye and not focusing on the teacher when she was called to answer a question.

"Ms. Suou, could you please tell us the answer to the math problem I just stated?" The slender middle-aged woman called out, snapping Rizu back into reality. Blushing, she stood up and informed the teacher that she wasn't paying attention. Hearing a soft laughter from the classmates around her, the teacher frowned and asked for someone else to answer. Kyoya stood up and recited the correct answer. Rizu shyly turned her face to see a slight smirk on his. She sunk down into her chair and tried to hide in her textbook. Moments later, a small scrap of paper made it to her desk. Opening it up, she groaned when she read it: _Maybe next time, you'd be better off to listen to the teacher and not look at me. ~K._

Once class was over, Tamaki managed to whisk Kyoya away again but not before distracting Rizu so Kyoya could take her wedding ring. Bummed out, she headed towards the Music Room. The twins were standing guard at the door.

"Look who's here, Kaoru!" Hikaru remarked. Kaoru looked at her cautiously, he was given strict orders to keep her away from the room until that Saturday. And he was under orders by Kyoya not to think of any romantic thoughts about Rizu. Rizu smiled at them as she got closer. The boys used the gaudy spears Tamaki made of commoner's art supplies to barricade the door.

"Sorry. We can't let you go in today." Kaoru stated officially.

"Well... What am I supposed to do this afternoon? The room is off-limits, the Hosts are all busy with who knows what, and Tamaki has kidnapped Kyoya." She groaned. Behind her, she heard a throat clearing. She turned to see her father standing there. _Great... I'm in for a lecture now, _ she thought.

"Rizu-san, I think we should spend the afternoon together. I've reserved a place at a restaurant as suggested by these young men." Her father placed his hand on her shoulder. She sighed as she waved good-bye to Hikaru and Kaoru. It took them only a hour to get to the restaurant and Rizu could instantly see why it was suggested. She mentally made a note to hit them when she got back when the showgirl waitress offered them to their table at the Las Vegas-themed restaurant. Once their order was placed, her father started with some small talk about how school was and asking about her friends.

"I received a phone call a few days ago from Mr. Ootori regarding the marriage plans we had arranged. I heard the most crazy reasoning for him calling it off." Her father remarked, sipping from his glass.

"Hmm, and what reason did he give?" Rizu nervously asked. She didn't know how much her father knew but she did know she had not thought the first bit about informing him. She felt a little guilty as she knew he was only looking after her.

"I heard you married the wrong son. Is this true, Rizu?" Her father looked straight at her and she knew she needed to tell him everything.

"You... heard wrong, father." She replied. He raised his eyebrows.

"So you didn't get married?" He started eying her closely.

"I did. But it wasn't to the wrong son. I'm married to Kyoya." She said without taking a breath. He stared at her for a moment and then laughed. She gave him a funny look as he tried to control his laughter.

"Your grandmother told me not long after you arrived at the school how much you reminded her of your mother. I know I haven't really talked about her much since she died. I've tried to ignore the fact you both have similar personalities. Did you know that she was betrothed to a man thirty years her senior?" Rizu shook her head. "Yes, and she hated it as much as you did. But she went through with it. The marriage lasted only two years before we met. Your grandmother and grandfather didn't like me much for stealing her from the man, Hiro's father, but she wasn't happy and apparently he wasn't either. The night she ran away with me, she had learned that he had two mistresses on the side. After Hiro's birth, they had separate rooms."

"But..." Rizu started, frowning slightly. "If you knew how much she hated it, why did you do the same thing to me? Father, I know you were looking out for me and my well-being."

"I can't really explain it. I did search for someone who I thought you would grow to love. Tomi Ootori might be the heir to a very successful company and he was only six years older than you. He seemed to be someone you could get along with." Her father replied, reaching over to grasp her hand. "Regardless of the outcome, I'm happy you fell in love. Though I wish you would have waited awhile to get married. You're young still."

As they continued to talk, neither noticed Honey and Mori dressed as an old couple sitting three tables away. They were spying on Rizu to make sure everything was going well.

"Mori, Honey! How's it looking?" Tamaki's voice shouted into the earpieces they had on. Both grimaced slightly before reporting that everything was going good. Tamaki advised them to go ahead with "Operation: Get Rizu to the Music Room."


	12. Operation W

**A/N:** I don't own Ouran High School Host Club. But it would be nice to! This is the final chapter for _In Your Arms_. Thank you to everyone who has read this and reviewed it. You guys are awesome! Be on the look out for my next stories. I'm going to try and write two at one time. Hopefully I'll have a chapter for each up every week or two.

Operation: Bring Rizu to the Music Room was in effect. Honey was to get Rizu's father to get her to show the room to him while Mori (in disguise) distracted her. Tamaki had everything set up in the room, thanks to the twins and Haruhi. Kyoya slipped out moments after hearing that Rizu was with her father and Tamaki was a little nervous.

"Tamaki-" Haruhi started. He hushed her as he darted across the room and placed his ear against the door. She sighed loudly as she wondered why he was being so extreme. He had her trying on more dresses than she could have even fit into her apartment, each dress that he found fault with. Hikaru and Kaoru were busy decorating the room with cherry blossoms, which was Kyoya's only request for Tamaki's scheme.

"Haru-sama... They could be back any minute and Kyoya isn't here!" Tamaki remarked, still pressed against the door. As he was talking, he didn't hear the doorknob turn. The door swung open, flattening Tamaki against the wall, and Kyoya walked in. Haruhi went to speak up but he continued walking until he got to the pile of dresses she had tried on. He paused long enough to glance over the discarded ones and sighed.

"Tamaki, quit your whimpering over there. Rizu and her father will be here in roughly twenty minutes." He stated as calmly as he could. His nerves were going haywire with no thanks to Tamaki acting like a headless chicken.

When Haruhi explained that she told Tamaki he could throw a "wedding" for Rizu to make up for the Vegas one so that he wouldn't be mad at Kyoya, Kyoya was happy that at least one of his friends was a fast thinker. But it still wasn't good enough for him. Regretting slightly the hasty one, he told Tamaki that he was in charge of the planning. Unbeknownst to the blonde who was currently growing mushrooms behind the door still, Kyoya didn't really plan on letting him get his way. While they decorated the room during the week, he looked into a few small matters. He did find out that the marriage wasn't real as the Vegas pastor was a phony along with other minor legal details. He debated on telling Rizu about this but didn't have the heart. So he did the next best thing and pulled a few strings to ensure that this wedding was real and legit. He also had the twins ask their mother to design a gown for Rizu and deliver it for her to wear when she brought her father to the room. It was also Kyoya's plan to have her father know about everything going on, though he failed to tell Tamaki. He was enjoying how the stealth operation was going too much to tell Tamaki that the only one not aware of the event was Rizu. _Ah, soon she'll be walking through that door... I wonder if she'll like this or find it cheesy. _He mused to himself. Then he frowned. Since Rizu arrived here, he had been changing. And he wasn't sure if he liked some of the changes. _I'm the Shadow King, the Cool type... Never before have I worried with what some girl liked just for the sake of wanting to see her smile. Since meeting her, I've become..._

"A fool in love?" Haruhi asked, breaking the silence and Kyoya's train of thought. He looked over at her while she was putting the dresses on the hangers and hanging them up. She grinned as she realized that she had startled him. "You looked like you were questioning yourself over all of this."

"You're right, Haruhi." Kaoru stated as Hikaru and him walked towards the others. "Rizu's really done a number on the Shadow King."

"He's almost able to put Tamaki to shame." Hikaru replied. Kyoya's frown deepened. The twins busted into laughter. Tamaki had inched his way next to Haruhi with mushrooms in his hair. He was fighting the urge to join in the laughter or to scold Hikaru for saying he was a fool. The laughter won after a moment. Kyoya's cell rang, causing the noise to die down.

"Ootori... Yes... Did she..." Kyoya spoke into the phone, keeping his responses to a minimal. After his last pause, he grinned. "Thank you."

"Who was that, Kyoya?" Tamaki asked. Kyoya shook his head and walked off. The twins helped Haruhi clean up the final little mess.

"Father... I'm not sure why you wanted me to wear this. I'm just showing you the music room." Rizu sighed. From the time in the restaurant, he had been asking her to put a change of clothes on. _Which, I guess, would be fine but this dress isn't something to wear out,_ she thought to herself. The dress was beautiful. Pale white silk, trimmed in lavender, sleeves flowed around her arms with ease and the actual body of the dress was adorned with small crystals placed in the center of tiny lavender flowers covering the pale white fabric. Her father shot her an approving glance when she walked out of her room. Blushing, she offered to show him the way to the school.

He made a phone to someone as they were heading down the hall to the Music Room and she strained to see if she could hear who was on the other end. Before she could really try, he was off the phone. Once they made it to the door, she noticed it was slightly open. It opened the rest of the way as she went to push it up. Inside, she saw the Host Club minus one dressed in matching tuxedos lined up in front of her. Haruhi, dressed in a lavender dress, closed the door behind her. The darkened room was lit only by the two rows of candles leading to what appeared to a trellis. There was two shadowy figures standing by it. She couldn't make out who they were due to the sheer awe she was in over the room.

"It's beautiful..." Rizu remarked, tears slowly building up. Her father placed her hand in his and lead her down the rows of candles to the trellis. As she got closer, she could see that Kyoya was one of the figures. Smiling, she realized what was going on. The tears started flowing now as she was handed over to him by her father. Kyoya thanked him and turned to look at her. Seeing the tears, he looked at her with concern. She wiped them away and smiled even more. He was dressed in a pure white tuxedo and the other man, a priest, wore the customary suit. The exchanging of vows were a blur to her and she was amazed how she knew when to say the right words.

"You may kiss the bride." The priest finished. Everyone cheered as Kyoya pulled her close and kissed her lips. Atfer the kiss, they all headed outside into the park. Kyoya thanked everyone for helping him out and Rizu thanked them for being there. After they all chatted awhile, Kyoya informed them that he had made other plans and needed to get ready for when the driver arrived for him and Rizu.

"Aww, you guys are leaving us?" Honey asked, pouting. Rizu hugged him and promised that she wouldn't let Kyoya keep her away for too long.

"Rizu, if you ever decide that you rather have a Devil type, you can come back here to me." Kaoru offered with a grin. Kyoya scowled at the remark but Rizu laughed. She kissed Kaoru and the others on the cheek as the driver pulled up. After saying goodbye to everyone and promising to call once she arrived at wherever Kyoya was taking her, she was ushered into the limo. Once inside, she curled up in Kyoya's arms.

"This is exactly where I want to be." Rizu murmured. He lifted her face up and began kissing her passionately.

**A/N:** I suck at ending stories so sorry if this one seems really abrupt. Hope you all enjoyed it!!


End file.
